


To Rest Her Head

by Katherine



Category: Kushiel's Legacy - Jacqueline Carey, Naamah Trilogy - Jacqueline Carey
Genre: Gen, Set during Naamah's Kiss, pillows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 23:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12444516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Moirin misliked the wood that served her for a pillow here aboard ship. After a few nights, she set herself to the task of finding something better.





	To Rest Her Head

Moirin misliked the wood that served her for a pillow here aboard ship. After a few nights, she set herself to the task of finding something better. No request for extra comforts would be well-received by the crew, she believed. Although she was accepted as the Master's pupil, she was a foreign person still. She would make do in some manner of her own.

For the long journey, the snowdrops had been provided with extra soil as well as pots. The sack she lifted had a rough-woven texture. It subtly caught at her hands where her skin had been long since smoothed by her place at court.

Having placed the sack in the depression in her wooden bed, Moirin settled herself. Her head and one hand she kept on her makeshift pillow. While the intent of the packed, dry soil had been to help the snowdrops' growth, there were the sleeping seeds of other plants within. She let her mind drift towards dreaming, and thought of seeds waking.


End file.
